Cravings
by McInstry
Summary: "It's normal to crave something you don't normally like. Just try it, you might enjoy it." - 2nd installment of the 'Care For You' series. Can be read on it's own.


A/N: This is the second installment of the 'Care For Your' series, but it can be read on it's own. More onesots will be following this one. I hope you enjoy, and feedback would be lovely!

* * *

><p>"It's vile and disgusting and gross and icky." Rose wrinkled her nose and the Doctor raised an eyebrow, amused despite himself.<p>

"Icky?" He questioned.

"Yes, icky." Rose nodded her head and turned her nose up, sniffing patronizingly. She eyed the piece of toast in his hand hungrily then looked away before he could notice.

"It doesn't seem like you think it's… icky." The Doctor caught the greedy look on Rose's face and offered the piece of toast to her. She made no move to take it. "It's normal to crave something you don't normally like. Just try it, you might enjoy it."

Rose hesitantly took the piece of toast from him, observing it like it was about to jump from her hand and start to sing. "What if the marmite makes me sick like it normally does?"

The Doctor's face softened at her childlike uncertainty. "Then I'll hold back your hair while you're sick and run you a nice hot bath afterwards and help you wash up."

Rose smiled at him sweetly and dove in for a bite. "Hmmmm." She hummed, chewing enthusiastically. "This isn't so bad!" Her brow furrowed and the Doctor reached forward to touch her face, hoping that she wasn't about to be sick. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. "But now I can't have that hot bath with you."

He laughed. "Oh, Rose. I was planning on having that bath with you anyway." Her eyes lit up and he stroked her cheek. "And you can bring the marmite if it pleases you." Rose smiled that tongue-and-teeth smile he loved and tugged him up along with her, leaving the jar of marmite behind in their haste to just _be with each other_. He followed willingly, watching the sway of her hips in silent fascination. She looked particularly delightful from this angle… Or any angle, for that matter.

They made it into their bathroom where Rose began to run the tap. She made it as warm as she could without harming the baby. A few drops of bergamot oil were poured in before she started to undress before him. He already had his shirt off, but his motions slowed in favor of just watching her disrobe.

Rose's nimble fingers unbuttoned her blouse which she lazily threw into the corner. She reached back and released the hook of her bra, letting that fall as well. Soft, cotton trousers were cast off with her other things as well as a pair of fuzzy socks and knickers. She got a hair clasp and put all her light caramel (her natural color) locks into a sloppy knot. He watched as she climbed into the tub and sank into the warm water. A small moan of contentment escaped her lips and her fluttering eyes settled on him.

"Ya gunna join me?" Rose held out her wet palm and he hastily undressed and took it, settling behind her. Her body felt warm against his and he wrapped his arms around her middle, one under her breasts and the other lower, just above her triangle of curls. His hand spread there, fingers rubbing the area where their baby was growing _that very moment_. It amazed him. While the changes on Rose's body weren't visible yet, the expanse of her lower abdomen felt more firm then before.

He'd had children before, but never with a human or _as_ a human. The Doctor couldn't wait to watch her grow and change and feel their baby kicking beneath his palm.

Since it was much too early for any of that, he settled on fondling the area affectionately. Rose giggled quietly as his fingers strayed closer to her bellybutton. He kissed her neck and smiled against her skin. She reached for a bottle of shampoo and slathered some in her hands, turning to straddle him so she could reach his hair. Her stomach pressed to his ribs and her chest filled his view. He leaned forward accommodatingly and hummed as she worked her fingers into his locks. Her short nails scraped against his scalp gently and he nuzzled against her breast, laying soft kisses there. Rose sighed quietly as she began to rinse the suds from his hair. She leaned down, forcing his lips from her chest her own ones. They kissed slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Tongues explored and teeth nibbled gently while hands gripped at damp hair and necks and forearms.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, their heated exhalations dancing over the other's damp skin. Tender kisses were pressed against the closest bits of available skin and low murmurs of love were spoken. Rose settled her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, exhausted from the week of work at Torchwood as well as the stress of telling her mother she was pregnant. The Doctor moved a hand up her back slowly, letting it settle on her neck where he massaged gently, feeling the knots just under her skin ease under his care. She kissed his neck gratefully and nestled closer to him, her arms hugging around his shoulders as her legs wrapped just above his hips.

Rose squirmed in his lap and felt his body respond to hers. She reached for one of his hands and brought it to her breast, her eyes meeting his. He kneaded softly then passed his thumb over her nipple, feeling it bud under his touch. His other hand stroked her bum with sure touches. Rose sucked the skin near his neck and just under his ear, smiling at the small groans she elicited. She reached down between their bodies and stroked the head of his cock. He muffled a groan in her cleavage before letting his own hand wander lower to her curls. His fingers parted her warm lower lips and he felt the warmth and slickness that had gathered there despite the water in the bath. Rose wriggled impatiently and positioned herself just over him. The Doctor held tight onto her hip, stopping her.

"The water'll cause friction." Rose grumbled and he stroked her hip gently, assuring her that he wanted her still. "I just don't want to hurt you." Her pouting face turned soft, her smile sweet.

"'kay." She stood and his lower region pleaded for her to come back. He stood anyway and snatched the only fluffy towel, stalking towards Rose. Her eyes twinkled when she noticed him moving closer. He caught her up in the towel, wrapping it around her body, arms trapped to her sides. He hoisted her up onto his shoulder and she laughed, wiggling when he reached up and swatted at her bum. She bit his shoulder playfully, nuzzling the back of his neck and teasing him with her wicked little toes. He set her on the bed more gently than he had before. She rolled her eyes when he wasn't watching. She was pregnant, not bruised and broken. But really, it made him all the more loveable when he was so careful with her. The Doctor was so mindful of every little thing when it came to her and her progress in pregnancy.

He climbed on next to her and took the towel from under her and began to dry off her legs, torso, neck, and arms. He then toweled himself off and threw the cloth off into some dark corner of their bedroom. Rose tugged him down for a kiss and he moved over her. She accommodated him easily, spreading her thighs and cradling his hips between them. His fingers explored her folds, parting them and swirling her wetness around her clit before brushing his thumb over it teasingly. Her hips rose, wanting more stimulation. The Doctor gladly obliged, sinking one finger into her coyly before adding another and gently massaging her soft walls.

Rose groaned at his clever touch, jerking the slightest bit. "Want you." She tugged him down for a kiss which he returned enthusiastically. The Doctor guided himself to her opening and teased with slow, coaxing circles. She glared up at him and bucked, their hips slamming together. They both froze, eyes wide and breath heavy. He gently pulled back then slid in her smoothly. A little breathy sigh escaped her lips and he leaned down to kiss her, wanting to taste something of her as he relished in her warm wetness.

Their pace together remained unrushed until the Doctor reached down to fondle Rose's little bundle of nerves above where they were joined. She shuddered and he could feel the beginnings of her orgasm fluttering around him. He went on teasing that little bud, rubbing it, pinching it lightly, and then flicking it. And that was when she shattered. She let out that low whimper he loved so much as her walls pulsated around him. Her fingers clung to his shoulder blades, all warm and hot and-

He followed her over the edge into orgasm, his arms shaking and his breathing hitched. The Doctor fell to his side, afraid of hurting her or the baby. Rose followed him, her head resting over his rapidly beating human heart. Her breathing was fast and played over his skin warmly. She kissed his chest and her eyelids fluttered closed.

"Love you, Rose." He said it quietly, not wanting to wake her if she'd already drifted away to dreamland.

"Hmmm. Love you, my Doctor." He smiled and let himself join her in sleeping.


End file.
